Jealousy
by VampireSarz55
Summary: Shane, Nate and Jason are taking a vacation to England, not the most exotic place. Shane finds love in a girl called Anastacia. A jealous guy called James decides to put a cat amongst the pigeons and a big fight takes place risking Shane's relationship!


** Jealousy**

The plane was packed with other holiday-makers and such. The VIP area was quiet though and so the three members of Connect Three were enjoying the silence. Not that they had much to worry about if it wasn't silent; they had ear plugs. Their destination was England, Bristol airport. They knew it was a risky airport and a busy airport but it was an airport where VIPs got off first and were seen by no general public whatsoever. This is what Shane wanted.

He had been to other countries but they were always busy and someone had suggested England. To start with he'd totally disagreed and wasn't going. But after being told about the peace and quiet of the place itself he decided it was a good place to go.

The drive to Uplands Cottages was quick so they arrived without a hitch. Their limo struggled its way up the hill and it was parked outside the reception. The reception was also the house of the owners of the park. The driver got out and knocked on the door. A woman answered it and smiled. "I see you have arrived on time. Your cottage is ready. It's just up there so you can park up next to it. We received your luggage the other day and everything is packed away. Here are the keys." She handed him three sets of keys. He quickly drove the limo into the parking space. Then he opened the door for the boys to get out.

Jason was the first to get out and he smiled at the surroundings. The driver handed him some keys and Jason walked inside. Nate was next; he received his set of keys and ran inside excitedly. Then Shane got out and the smile dropped. He took his keys and walked inside.

Jason was sat on the sofa, checking how comfy it is, he noticed Shane's mood straight away as he walked into the front room. "What's the matter bro?" he asked. Shane looked like he'd been hit in the face with a fish. "I thought this was going to be fun." He said. Nate walked in from the kitchen. "It will be! We can do what we want, when we want, with no one telling us not to!" he said excitedly.

"Thanks guys, I'll be in my room." Shane said and he walked off. Nate looked at Jason, Jason looked at Nate. "Let's go for a walk." Nate said. "Shall we ask Shane to come?" Jason pondered.

Suddenly they both fell silent as Shane walked in. "You know what? I want to go and look around this place." He said quickly. The other boys were amazed. "Sure, let's go then." Jason said and they all walked out of the cottage. Nate locked up.

"Where shall we go first?" Jason asked Shane. "How about the tennis court?" he said, quickly strolling off down the path. Jason and Nate exchanged a look then followed quietly. When they'd caught up with him he'd already got there. That was when they realised why he'd been in such a hurry.

Four girls were playing a doubles match and Shane was hiding behind a tree. Jason laughed. "I think you're meant to go and ask them if you can play Shane, not hide behind a tree until they go." Nate laughed too. Shane shushed them and kept watching. "Which one bro?" Jason asked as he crouched down next to him. "The one on the far side on the left." Shane replied. Nate crouched down too. "The blond one?" he asked. Shane nodded. "I like the look of the brunette." Jason said. "The one in the miniskirt isn't bad either." Nate noted.

Suddenly they all stopped playing and started to walk to the gate. The boys quickly stood up and started whistling innocently. As the girls were about to pass them one girl noticed the boys and nudged the others. They all stopped and looked at the boys. "Hey, do you want to use our rackets?" Said the blond one. "No, thanks. We were just going for a walk around." Shane said, stepping ahead of his brothers. She smiled at him. "We were just going to go swimming. Do you wanna come?" she asked. He turned to his brothers who were smiling and nodding. "Looks like a unanimous vote. Shall we meet you there in ten minutes?" he asked. She looked at her friends. "Yeah, we'll meet you there. Oh and my name's Anastacia by the way." She said. "I'm Shane." He said. They exchanged looks then walked in the opposite direction. Shane was followed by his brothers and Anastacia was followed by her friends.

"Looks like you could be in luck there Shane." Nate said as they reached the cottage. "Yeah, she's so cute. I didn't know British girls were this fit either." Shane replied. They quickly got changed and took a towel each with them and headed for the swimming pool. The girls were already in the pool.

Shane walked through the gate and stopped. Anastacia was swimming around but she was swimming with another guy. Shane quickly dismissed any hate and jumped in. Jason and Nate followed. When Anastacia saw Shane she quickly swam over to him. "Hey, this is James. His parents are the people who own this place." She said. Shane looked him over and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you." He said. James shook his hand. "And you." James replied.

Jason was swimming with the brunette he liked and Nate was swimming with the girl who was wearing the miniskirt. They were all together though so the other girl wasn't left out. James, Shane and Anastacia however, were swimming together as well.

"Do you mind if I do some sunbathing?" James asked Anastacia. "No, you carry on." She said. He got out and lied down on a reclining chair. Shane grabbed his chance. "Do you want to have a race?" he asked. "Ok but I bet you'll win." She said. They quickly raced each other to the other end and back. Shane won. When Anastacia got back she looked up to see James staring at her. She flicked water at him. He laughed and she laughed too. "You're lucky I'm not dressed." He said teasingly. Shane grabbed her arm. "Let's race again." He said. As they swam James got up and walked toward the showers and changing area. "James, where are you going?" Anastacia asked. "I 'm getting dressed. I've had my fun in here." He said. "Will you come back again in a minute?" she asked anxiously. "Yeah." He said and quickly walked off.

Shane and Anastacia had done merely three lengths when James came back. He was wearing some shorts and a skin-tight top. She nearly swooned at his muscles. Shane kept swimming but Anastacia got out and walked over to James. His eyes were closed. She cast her shadow over his face. He opened his eyes. "Hey, you're blocking my sun!" he joked. "Oh well." She laughed. Then she walked off and waited for him to close his eyes again. Silently she cupped some water and threw it over his head. He jumped up and saw her laughing. "That's it!" he said loudly. She laughed and ran away as he started chasing her. He was laughing to though. They were either side of the pool and she ran left so he quickly ran up to her and grabbed her around the waist. Shane stared in hatred. The two were laughing together and everyone was watching to see what would happen. James was holding her tightly to him. She looked up at him and their heads moved closer together. Suddenly they kissed. Afterwards they both erupted with laughter and he jumped in, still holding her.

They got out soon after and took their stuff. He was still holding her around the waist but so she could walk beside him. Shane got out and the others were close behind. Jason and Nate joined their brother. "You can't win them all bro" Jason said. Shane grew angry very quickly. "But I want her! She's perfect! What has he got that I haven't?" he snarled. They all followed him as he stormed back to the cottage.

Anastacia was dressed and James had dressed in other clothes. They were walking down to the donkey. They fed the donkey and as they walked up to James' house Shane walked up to them. "Hey Anastacia, do you want to hear some songs me and my brothers have done?" he asked her. She let go of James' hand. "Ok." She said and followed him. James glared at him and Shane glared back.

"They're on my laptop in my room." He told her as she walked down the hall. She walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed. Soon he played her songs and she loved them. "Can I ask you something?" Shane said hesitantly. She nodded. "Are you going out with James?" he asked. She sighed. "No, but he's an alright guy." She said. Shane sighed. "If you're not going out, he won't mind me doing this…" he said and leaned closer to her. She leaned closer to him. They kissed. It was the best kiss he'd ever had. Once they'd finished she looked at her watch. "Oh my, um… Cindy always does dinner for eight. I don't know why but it still means I have to go." She said and stood up quickly to go. "You don't have to leave, you can eat here." He offered.

"I'm sorry Shane, I can't. Cindy would kill me, and then she would march round here and kill you. I'm probably going to get tortured because I'm late." She said and walked out to the door. He followed quickly and stood between her and the door. "Please stay." He said. She smiled at him almost pitifully. "Look, I'm sorry." She said and ran into the front room and straight out of the French doors. Shane followed her but she was quicker than him and she got to the cottage before he could stop her.

"Hey Stacey, what's up?" Ellouise asked as Anastacia walked into the front room gasping for air. "I have just had to run to get away from that guy called Shane up there." She explained. Ellouise laughed. "So he likes you so much he literally chased you?" she chuckled. Anastacia nodded and sat down in an armchair. Elizabeth was sat on the sofa watching TV. Cindy walked in and gave everyone their dinner, and then she sat down to eat her own. "So he was going to stop you from eating with us?" she asked almost horrified. "Yeah, it would be the end of the world wouldn't it sis?" Elizabeth laughed. "It would be for Stacey!" Cindy warned. They all laughed together.

Shane stormed back inside and slammed the doors shut behind him. Nate was in the kitchen and Jason was watching the music channel. He sat down heavily in an armchair. "Forget her, bro. she's not worth it." Jason said as he saw the thunder on Shane's face. Nate came walking in. "Yeah, it's just our first day, lets try and enjoy our holiday tomorrow." He said. Shane looked away from them and stared at the wall.

"Pizza will be here soon." Nate reminded them. Shane just stared at the wall. "I see you've gone off her." Jason said. Shane quickly turned to look at his brother. "What do you mean?" he asked surprised. Jason laughed, "You've taken to the wall quite fondly." He noted. Shane just crossed his arms and sat there with an imaginary cloud above his head.

The next day Anastacia got up early to go into town. The other girls were going into town with her. They all decided to go on their motorbikes. Cindy had a blue one and a matching helmet. Elizabeth had a red one with matching helmet. Ellouise had a black bike with flames on the side; it also had a matching helmet. Anastacia had an indigo coloured bike with red, dripping hearts with arrows through them painted onto the sides, she also had a helmet but hers was indigo with a red circle in top and dripping red down the sides.

As she drove to the drive of the park she had her visor up. She always led the girls when they went out together. She checked the way was clear by looking all around. When she looked up toward the reception she saw Shane. He started back at her. She quickly put down her visor and sped away with her friends in tow. Shane watched in amazement. "She can drive a motorbike as well!" he found himself say.

The town was quiet and they found themselves alone in some of the shops. Then the day drew on and more people came along. They didn't buy much because they had to fit it into their bikes. At one-twenty in the afternoon they all went on the beach. The sun shone down and they sunbathed. After half-an-hour of sunbathing they all drove back to the park. They went inside and changed into their swimming costumes. As soon as Anastacia ran into the pool area she dived into the swimming pool. They were in there for a while, and then Jason and Nate came in. Ellouise was instantly drawn to Jason and they both were flirting with each other. Elizabeth was drawn to Nate and they were swimming together as well. Cindy and Anastacia were just swimming lengths.

Shane was passing up and down the front room in the cottage. Then he came to a decision and ran into his room. He got changed and ran down to meet his brothers in the swimming pool. When he saw that the girls were there he looked for Anastacia but he couldn't see her. Then someone opened the gate behind him. He turned quickly and saw Anastacia walking off. He followed quickly.

"What's your problem?" she suddenly said loudly as she turned to face him. He was shocked and speechless but she continued to look him in the eye. "I… I… I love you." He admitted. She snorted. "What? I do! It's just that you don't act how I expect you to act." He said. She laughed angrily. "So what am I, your little maid? Oh I'm sorry sir. Who do you think you are, some famous bloke with fame gone to his head?! Well no one like that has the right to push me around. I'm known as the wild card and I'm not going to stop that!" She said. He was gob smacked. "I love you too really but I'm not going to attempt to be romantic with you until you start acting like a gentleman." She said. That was obviously all she was going to say because then she turned around quickly and ran off.

He stood there for a moment and then decided to join his brothers. They were swimming with their crushes. Shane walked in and started to swim on his own. Jason asked Ellouise if he could leave her for a minute and swam over to Shane. "What's up bro?" he asked carefully. Shane stared at him. "Has fame gone to my head?" he asked slowly. Jason looked at Nate who was staring at them. "Not exactly." He said. There was a moment's silence. "So would you say that I'm not a gentleman?" Shane asked Jason. It was obvious that Jason didn't want to answer these questions. "Look, whenever it comes to being a gentleman, if you aren't sure you just need to ask a girl." He said, hoping it would help. This made it worse and the anger grew on Shane's face very quickly. "What right, in this world, makes it up to a girl to decide whether we're gentlemen or not?" he said. Jason couldn't speak. "Anastacia said I wasn't a gentleman." He explained in a little bit calmer tone. Jason nodded understandingly. "Look bro, if you want the girl, treat her properly and fairly. If she starts warming up to you, you know you're doing something right. What happened last night?" Jason asked. Shane looked away but then calmed himself down and answered. "I played her some of our songs; she loved it and kissed me." He said almost proudly. "There you go; not only have you found out something she likes but you've also been a gentleman." He said. Shane smiled but then looked slightly uncomfortable. "That was good but then she had to leave. My heart just ripped and I tried to stop her. When I couldn't she ran away and I chased her. Now she hates me!" he admitted. Jason thought for a moment. "So now you know that girls don't like desperate boys. Just relax with her, if she's going to go for you she will. I f she doesn't want you, she'll tell you gently. I think she's a nice girl, she'll see the potential in you. Now you need to show it." Jason said constructively. Shane and Jason smiled together and he decided it was time to go and make it up to Anastacia.

Anastacia was sat on the sofa in her evening dress as she and the girls were going out to dinner that night. Cindy, Ellouise and Elizabeth were all getting changed. Since Ellouise never wore dresses she was going to wear a long skirt that had lots of points at the bottom. It was beautiful and her top suited her too. Elizabeth and Cindy were wearing dinner dresses. Anastacia as the head of the group wore a dark (but not navy) blue velvet dress that came to just above the knee with diamante detailing from the left side of her waist to the one shoulder. It was a beautiful dress but not the best she owned. They were all taking a cab because they didn't want to ruin their dresses. So Anastacia was waiting for the cab to arrive and they were putting the finishing touches to themselves. Then there was a knock at the door. She quickly answered it.

It was Shane. "Anastacia, you're… beautiful." He said. She was happy to hear his compliment. "I'm sorry to disturb you; I can see you're busy. I'll go now." He said and turned to leave. She grabbed hold of his arm. "No, please. I admit we were going out but… if you want, we can take you." She said. He smiled. "I can't though, it's your night. The only guy you deserve on your arm is a gentleman." He said. She smiled. "I believe that you are a gentleman really. You just need to show him off. It's better to wear your love on your sleeve so you can get a good girl. Otherwise you show off your fame and the girl will betray you for anything better." She explained. He nodded in agreement. "How much room do you have?" he asked. That was a snag; there wasn't enough room in one cab. "Ah, maybe we'll have to think of something else." she said. He thought for a moment. "No! You can come in our limo!" he said. She looked at him sternly. "What? It's a gesture of kindness." They both laughed together.

"Will Nate and Jason come?" she asked. He nodded. "Of course they will; they're crushing on your friends." He explained. She smiled broadly. "But then we'll all be coupled and Cindy won't." Anastacia said worriedly. "What about that James guy?" Shane said. She was surprised that he'd be suggesting him but accepted it. "Ok, I'll ask her and then we can leave. I'll cancel the cab." She said. They said a quick "see you soon" and she shut the door to tell the other girls.

"Guess what?!" Anastacia shouted as she ran into the room where the girls were changing. "What?" Ellouise asked. "Shane and his brothers are taking us out for a night on the town including dinner!" she said. The girls all screamed except for Cindy. "Hey Cindy, don't worry. You're not going to be on your own, James is going to be your partner for the night." She said. Then Cindy screamed. The girls were ready and they all walked up the hill to where the limo was parked.

James came running out of his house and he was wearing a black suit. He walked up to Cindy and took her hands. "I hear you are my date tonight." He said. She giggled with joy. He put his arm round her shoulder and glanced at Anastacia. She just stared at the floor. Then the boys came out from their cottage. Nate ran to Elizabeth. Jason ran to Ellouise. Shane walked slowly to Anastacia. She fell for him as she saw that he was wearing a tux. He smiled and her heart melted. Jason, Ellouise, Cindy, James, Elizabeth and Nate all got in quickly. Shane and Anastacia stood facing each other. He put his arms round her waist as James had done the day before. She knew what was coming and she was more eager to do it than she had to James. "Pure gentleman." She said and they moved their heads together. Their lips touched softly but tenderly. They both savoured the kiss until they heard wolf-whistles coming from the limo. Laughing, they got into the limo.

The night was perfect and they had a luxury dinner in the best restaurant in town. Then they went to the beach and walked along the path talking. It was so romantic, even James and Cindy were getting on well. But every night has to end somewhere and they had to go back. Shane was the best guy Anastacia had ever gone out to dinner with. Shane offered her in for coffee that night and she ended up sleeping with him. In her head she knew it was the start of something big.

The next morning she woke next to Shane and sighed happily. "What's the matter?" he asked, concerned. She smiled. "I had a dream last night that I was in bed with the best guy in the world and I just realised my dream has come true." She said and he put his arms round her. There was a knock on the door. "Shane we need to tell you something." Nate said. Shane turned to Anastacia and smiled. "Give me a minute." He said. She smiled and watched lovingly as he got out of bed and got dressed. He blew her a kiss as he walked out of the room.

Nate and Jason were smiling broadly when Shane walked into the front room. "You guys wanted to see me?" he said. They looked at each other. "You know we were crushing on those girls?" they asked. He nodded. "We asked them out!" they said loudly. He smiled brilliantly. "What did they say?" he asked. They were almost ecstatic. "They said yes!" Nate shouted. Suddenly the room erupted with cheers and laughter. "Mind if I tell Stacey?" Shane asked. They agreed that she should know.

When he walked back into his bedroom she was already dressed. The girls had dropped off clothes the night before so she didn't need to get changed back into her dress. He sat on the bed next to her. "My bro's are going out with your friends." He said. She laughed happily. "Well really it's about time." She admitted. They went outside. "I'm going to see what the girls want to do today but I'll call you if I'm free." She said. "Fine." He said. They kissed and she walked down to the girls' cottage.

She walked round the corner and bumped into James. "Oh, sorry James." She said. He smiled. "You looked beautiful last night." He said. "Thankyou." She said. She went to step past him but he moved infront of her. She stepped the other way but he got infront of her. "What do you want?" she asked angrily. "I want you" he said. She stared at him. Suddenly he pushed her against the garage. She was staring with horror into his eyes.

"Stacey left her bag here; I'm going to run it down to her quick. I'll be back in five minutes." Shane shouted to his brothers as her ran out of the door. He ran round the corner and came to a dead stop. Horror displayed on all of his features. All he could see was James kissing Anastacia. She saw him and kicked James between the legs. James fell to the floor in agony. Shane's face turned to thunder. When James saw Shane he quickly got up and ran off. She stood there, scared and vulnerable. "How dare you?!" he said loudly as he walked slowly toward her. "Shane, please!" she begged him to listen. "No! I see, you want to use me and get him instead. I was stupid to even lay eyes on you!" he said and threw he bag beside her. He then ran off as well. "SHANE!" she called after him with tears streaming down her face.

Elizabeth looked up immediately as Anastacia walked into the front room and fell to her knees. All the girls ran to her aid. "I've lost him" she sobbed. They all tried to comfort her but there was no chance. She stayed on the sofa and cried all day. That evening she went to bed early. The girls could do nothing, she was heart-broken. Three days passed but she didn't come out of her room. The girls got concerned as she wasn't eating. Thursday Ellouise tried to get something out of her.

"Come on Stacey, what happened?" she asked. Anastacia looked up at her with her cheeks stained by tears. "He hates me!" she said. Ellouise put her arm around her. "But why would he hate you?" She asked. After a few more sobs Anastacia replied. "James pushed me against the garage door and kissed me. Shane came and he saw us. I tried to stop James but he was so pushy." Suddenly she burst into tears again. Ellouise saw red. "You wait until I see that boy, I'm going to kill him!" she said. "I'll leave you to calm down but if you want to come out you just do what you want." She said. Anastacia covered her head with her duvet and Ellouise walked out. Cindy and Elizabeth were waiting in the front room. She told them everything. "We have to tell Shane." Elizabeth said. They all agreed.

Soon they walked up to the boys' cottage. Jason answered the door. "Hey girls!" he said as he saw Ellouise and the girls. "Hey babe, can we see Shane please?" she asked. He shouted to Shane who came running to the door. "Yes?" he said. Ellouise stood her ground. "I believe you have made false allegations against Stacey." She said. He snorted. "I caught her kissing that hunk of gunk over there and I don't want anything to do with her." He said. She glared at him. "You may want to know that James was the one who forced himself onto her! She tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen." She said. He was speechless. "That's something I noticed when I was with him, he just wanted her. I knew he would try something but I didn't know that was what he'd done." Cindy admitted. He stared at them. Suddenly he made the decision. He ran past them and kept running, until he reached their cottage.

He ran straight inside and began searching the rooms. When he found Anastacia he ran to the side of her bed. "Baby…" he called to her quietly and lifted the duvet to reveal her face. She quickly covered it again. "I want to apologise." He said and moved it again. She stared wide-eyed at him. "But, you hate me" she said. He held her hand and kissed it lightly. "I just found out what happened and I've come to apologise and make up for my stupid mistake." He said. "But how?" she asked. He smiled. "I wanted to know if you'd consider going out with me?" he asked. She was shocked. "Um… yeah." She said. He smiled. "So you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked. She smiled broadly. "YES!" she said and nearly erupted with joy.

They told the others. Cindy was fine with being on her own as the boys had said that when they fly back to America they would take all the girls along with them. To celebrate they planned on going swimming, then having a night out and sleeping with their boyfriends that night. Cindy was to sleep on the lovely sofa in the guys' cottage.

They all got changed for swimming and Shane went ahead to check there wasn't anyone there. He walked in and heard someone messing around in the hut with all the equipment inside. When James walked out of there Shane saw red. "Hey Shane, I think Anastacia has a thing for me." He laughed. Shane walked over to him and landed a punch right in the face. James bent over and held his face. Shane quickly punched him twice in the stomach. James quickly regained strength and kicked Shane between the legs. Shane fell to the floor. James then kicked him in the stomach. Shane got up slowly and punched James in the head. James punched Shane in the stomach. Soon Jason and Nate came running followed by the girls. Jason held James and Nate was pulling back Shane. The boys stopped struggling and Nate let go of Shane. Jason let go of James. Suddenly Shane lunged at James and shoved him into the pool. He was quick to follow and the fight became a water fight. James held Shane under the water and he was drowning. Suddenly James was under and holding his groin. Jason jumped in and held Shane as James ran out of the pool and out towards his house.

Anastacia got Jason to put Shane on a chair so she could help him with his cuts and bruises. They were mainly in the lower area and not on his head but he had on at the top of his forehead. She put plasters on his cuts. They swam for a while but then got changed for their night of celebration.

Anastacia decided to wear her red, silk dress. It was pure silk. The bodice was a corset and there was a skirt including a half-metre train. She wore a sparkling tiara as well. The other girls were beautifully dressed as well and even Ellouise was wearing a dress for once! It was a truly brilliant occasion. The boys were wearing tuxes.

The evening started with dinner, then some dancing, then a night on the arcade machines. It was romantic. All the girls enjoyed themselves. It was a great night. Then it got better as they all slept with their boyfriends that night.

In the morning the girls started to pack their suitcases. When the boys heard that the girls were going home they told them not to go and that they would buy them tickets on their plane to America. The girls accepted their offer and the plane left Bristol airport that evening at nine o'clock. The girls even got to take their bikes.

It's amazing what can happen when it comes to a few days in a remote place. Romance can be a gift, love can be a heart-breaker. It's the way the world works. The problem we all face is JEALOUSY!


End file.
